Your Forever
by serenelystrange
Summary: In which Parker and Sophie hook up at Sophie's wedding, and it kind of devolves from there... Basically, my friend Mary wanted some Parker/Sophie fluff. Somehow it became that plus some Parker/Hardison, plus some Parker/Hardison/Sophie. I don't even know. Just barely "M."


A/N – Hope you like it, Mary!

.

.

The first time it happens, they're at Sophie and Nate's wedding. Later, Parker would admit that it was probably bad timing. Sophie would agree, and add that it was also in incredibly bad taste. But later hadn't happened just yet, and Parker goes from helping Sophie into her ivory bustier to reeling as Sophie's mouth is suddenly on hers.

She stumbles for half a second before instinct kicks in, and she grabs hold of Sophie's waist, even smaller than usual in her wedding garments. Sophie opts for threading her fingers through Parker's hair, grasping so tight that it almost hurts. Parker can feel their hearts, beating frantically as Sophie pulls Parker's body flush against hers. Her brain is in overdrive with thoughts and hesitation, but Sophie's biting at her lip now and snaking one hand from her hair to the zipper of Parker's maid of honor dress, and Parker decides to just go with it.

.

The wedding goes off without another hitch, and Parker manages not to giggle when several people comment on Sophie's newfound glow. She feels guilty, of course, because she loves Hardison more than anything, but she's always been good at compartmentalizing. She chalks the whole thing up to pre-wedding jitters and a surge of hormones, and puts it away into a little box in her mind.

They all wave Nate and Sophie off as their limo drives away, off to the tropics for the honeymoon. Eliot nods his goodbye at them, before looping his arm around one of Sophie's bridesmaids that Parker didn't bother to learn the name of and heading out.

Parker shares an eye roll with Hardison and they go home. Later that night, he helps her out of her dress, and she gets impatient before he can get his clothes off, opting instead to just unzip his pants and ride him until they're both spent.

Hardison grumbles about dry clean only dress clothes, but he's laughing, so she doesn't feel too bad. They shower together and fall asleep in each other's arms, and Parker is sure the whole thing with Sophie was just a fluke. A fluke that will never happen again.

.

The second time it happens is during a con. Sophie isn't even supposed to be there, but apparently she couldn't resist a good 'take down the wealthy Duke' scam, and she shows up just in time to see said Duke curling his arm around Parker's waist suggestively.

It's obvious how good Parker has gotten when she doesn't as much as flinch. Instead, she looks up at him and gives a coy smile, titling her body toward him in an intimate gesture. She looks amazing, Sophie notes, almost absently. Her blonde hair is swept to one side, soft waves falling over her shoulder. Her dress is short and tight and a startling blue, it accentuates her skin and shows off her long legs. She doesn't even wobble in the stiletto heels anymore.

She spots Eliot next, lingering by the exit, keeping an eye on the scene, titling his head ever so slightly to what she's sure is Hardison yammering in his ear. Speaking of which, Nate is saying something on her comm. and she snaps back to attention.

"Parker's here," she says, flopping gracefully, as only she can manage, into a nearby chair. She crosses her legs and grabs a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He gives her an interested and hopeful look, as he takes in her tan skin and silk-wrapped curves. She just raises an eyebrow at him, and he scurries away, blushing.

"That's unexpected," Nate says, chuckling. "You need me to come in?"

Sophie shrugs, before remembering he can't see her, and answering.

"I'm ok," she says, "She can have this one. Just let me finish my champagne and I'll be out."

"Sounds good," Nate says, "I'll keep the car warm."

Sophie nods again, too distracted by Parker and the Duke to answer properly.

It's all over remarkably fast, and before she knows it Parker is heading back to the door to meet Eliot, whatever she needed from the Duke securely in her purse. They head out, and Sophie watches with a bittersweet fondness. She loves Nate, and she loves their life together, but there's always that small part of her that misses the thrill of the con, and the thrill of working on a team. Their team. Sure, she and Nate still run the occasional game, but they've mostly retired. And most days, it's enough.

She's just gotten up to leave when Parker is suddenly back and heading straight for her with what she can only describe as a glint in her eyes.

"What are you…" Sophie manages to get out, just as Parker grabs her wrist and pulls her along.

"You think I wouldn't see you?" Parker says, laughing as she leads the way.

"You're better than I gave you credit for," Sophie admits, "I didn't think you had."

"The boys are in the van," Parker replies, "we'll have to be quick."

"What…" Sophie stammers, marveling that Parker can make her do so.

Parker just pushes open the door to what appears to be the Duke's bedroom and locks it behind them as they enter.

"Parker…" Sophie says, confusion turning into lust faster than she anticipated.

"This is the opposite of quick!" Parker says, shimmying out of her dress with lean grace. And oh, she still hasn't started wearing undergarments. Good to know.

"Parker," Sophie tries again, "last time was… it was a mistake. I was nervous, and hormonal, and you were there…"

"And now you're here," Parker says, crossing her arms under her breasts and smirking at Sophie. "You're running out of time here, Sophie…"

"Oh, bloody… fine!" Sophie huffs, and she discards her own dress.

"Better!" Parker exclaims, before practically tackling Sophie to the bed.

And Sophie, well, she really can't mind.

.

Parker confesses it all to Hardison one night, because ok, maybe she's not as good at compartmentalizing as she used to be, and maybe she keeps thinking about Sophie when she knows she shouldn't be, and just maybe the whole thing is tearing her apart just a little.

He doesn't say anything when she's done, just gets up and walks out of the door without his jacket. Parker curls up on the sofa and doesn't cry as she watches the minutes go by on the cable box.

Three hundred and fifteen minutes later, Hardison comes back. She hasn't moved, and her eyes hurt from staring at the clock, but she looks up at him anyway, not sure what to expect. Hardison shivers, soaked to the bone from walking in the cold rain, but still doesn't say anything. She gets up, finally, and wraps him in a fluffy blanket from the couch, trying not to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Say something," she whispers, wrapping herself around his tense form, "please."

"I love you," he says, voice raspy, like he's been screaming.

Parker manages not to crumple to the ground as the tears finally come.

.

They work it out eventually, after a million arguments and even more tears.

"Just be honest with me," Hardison requests, "and nobody but Sophie."

Parker agrees, beaming up at him with a dazzling smile.

"Not a soul," she says, and then somehow it's as simple as that.

.

They don't see Sophie for a while after that. She and Nate are always traveling, running cons for fun or just seeing the sights, enjoying their retirement. They have a home in New York somewhere, technically, but it's hardly more than place to keep their stuff.

Which is why it's a surprise when Sophie shows up on their doorstep, her hair a mess from the constant Portland rain, a designer suitcase at her feet.

"Nate and I had a fight," she says by way of greeting as she pushes her way into the apartment.

"Hello, woman who slept with my girlfriend twice," Hardison says, wryly.

"Ignore him," Parker says, at Sophie's stunned look. "He's cool, we talked about it."

"Cool might be a stretch," Hardison admits, "but I'm alright with it."

Sophie assesses him for a moment, trying to read if he's being truthful or not. Apparently satisfied, she grins at them both before looking back to Hardison.

"So, you won't mind if I take Parker into the spare room and fuck her with the very expensive dildo I picked up in Paris?"

Hardison gulps, his traitor body reacting to the image and the unusual language from Sophie.

"If that's what Parker wants to do, then no, I don't mind," he says, voice only coming out a little bit strained.

"Yay!" Parker says, bouncing slightly, "new toys!"

Hardison laughs despite himself, unable to not smile when Parker is so happy.

"Want to watch?" Parker asks, regarding him with wide eyes that he knows are only feigning innocence.

"Oh, God," he says, torn between FUCK YES and NO NO NO.

"Yeah," he finally decides, because he's not a complete idiot.

.

He resists touching himself at first, content to watch the girls kiss and suck their way to nudity, as clothes get thrown to the floor. It's not until Parker has Sophie's tongue curled around her clit and her fingers flexing inside her that he can't handle it anymore. He jacks off slowly, trying to draw it out, as it doesn't seem like they'll be done any time soon. But it's no use; he comes suddenly as Parker arches off the bed, swearing and clawing at the bed as her orgasm hits.

Sophie wastes no time and doesn't even wait for her to come down before lining up one half of the double-sided dildo and shoving into Parker all at once, the other side already inside herself.

Hardison's cock twitches feebly at the sight, but he needs to recover before he can do anything about it. He settles back, hand loose around his dick, and watches them writhe, wrapped around each other in a gorgeous mix of colors.

Sophie finally comes, just as Parker does again, and they slow down to barely more than rutting against each other, lined up from lips to toes. When they've finally pulled apart and tossed aside the dildo, they take a few moments to catch their breath, sharing giggles as they come down.

Hardison, now completely recovered, wraps his hand around his cock again, desperate for relief, but he can't quite get there.

Sophie and Parker share a knowing look, followed by identical grins, and Hardison's eyes widen at the sight. He knows that mischievous look all too well. He's proven right when Sophie gets up and comes to stand in front of him in his chair. She takes him by the hands and lifts them so that he's cupping her breasts, squeezing her hands on his encouragingly.

Hardison looks over to Parker, who is watching with amusement and more than a little interest. He rubs his thumbs across Sophie's nipples experimentally, before leaning forward and sucking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Sophie sighs pleasantly, gripping his shoulders for a moment, before pushing him away.

"Wha..." he says, looking up at her in confusion.

"Later," she promises, before sinking slowly to her knees in front of him.

"Okay," Hardison replies, because he knows what comes next. Mainly, him.

Sophie licks across the head of his cock, tracing the edge before just diving into it, swallowing him almost to the hilt in one go.

"Fuck," Hardison moans, because even if his mind is still a little confused about all of this, his dick sure as hell doesn't give a fuck who is sucking it.

He comes embarrassingly fast, but Sophie just wipes her mouth on the rough denim of his jeans and chuckles.

"You'll return the favor later," she says, and it thrills him more than he cares to admit that it wasn't a question so much as an order.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, smiling dazedly at her.

"See?" Parker announces from the bed, where she's idly playing with herself again, "everyone wins!"

.

Nate and Sophie do make up after a few days, and Sophie decides to meet him in Rome for an art festival they may or may not run a job on.

They drive her to the airport and park in the garage to have a few more minutes.

"What are you going to tell Nate?" Hardison asks.

Sophie shrugs.

"The truth," she says, "he already knows about most of it."

"I... huh?" Hardison asks, wondering slightly why Nate hasn't shot him yet.

"We have an understanding," Sophie explains. "Nate and I, we… well, it's hard to explain."

"He's your forever," Parker supplies, helpfully, grabbing Hardison's hand in her own. "But that doesn't mean you can't love other people."

"Maybe it's not that complicated," Sophie laughs, before leaning in to kiss Parker soundly.

Hardison gets a chaster kiss, which amuses him, considering they've had their lips all over each other the past few days, but he keeps his thoughts to himself.

"Come back and visit," Parker demands.

"Of course," Sophie says, hugging them both before heading to the elevator.

They watch her until the doors shut, before getting back into the car and heading home.

"Just promise me one thing," Hardison says, as Parker drives wildly down the freeway.

"What?" Parker asks, flipping off an old man in a pickup truck while flying across two lanes of traffic.

"Promise me you will NEVER invite Nate into our bed," Hardison says, shivering at the thought, "he's like a _dad_ to me."

Parker bursts out in laughter, shaking so much that the car swerves. Hardison, used to her driving, just grabs the wheel nonchalantly and fixes their course.

After all, they've got forever to figure out the details.

THE END.


End file.
